


Visitation

by alesca_munroe



Category: Unseen (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Episode: Blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesca_munroe/pseuds/alesca_munroe
Summary: After the events of Episode 10: Blink, The Speaker gets another visitor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Visitation

You like Greerson. That’s a simple enough fact. His students are right to call him mad, but they haven’t quite figured out that the madness he shows in his class and his office hours (which, you are given to understand, are not often used by his students, pity) is not quite the madness actually in his brain. And Anthony Greerson  _ is _ mad.

Mad enough to pay you visits.

“You took another student,” he says. He leans against the doorframe, drinking his ever-present cup of tea.

“They trespassed,” you reply. What’s left unsaid is that  _ Greerson _ is trespassing right now. What’s left unsaid is that you tolerate him. For now.

Greerson takes another long sip of tea. Smacks his lips. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t disappear my students.”

Vaguely corporeal for now, you take a step forward. He doesn’t move. “Is that so?” you ask and step further into his space. You see your right arm go translucent in your periphery. You ignore it. “And what are you willing to pay to protect your precious students, Anthony?” You lean in. “What are you willing to give for this mercy?”

Greerson keeps meeting your eyes, takes another drink. He’s careful not to touch you, even if the cup would actually go through you right now. It’s the principle of the matter. It’s  _ adorable _ . “That’s the trick of it, isn’t it,” you say. “You care more about yourself than any potential greatness I might remove from your precious Academy. You wouldn’t trade yourself or anything you actually care about for these students. Then why bother coming up here?”

“Maybe I enjoy your company.”

You laugh and a window breaks. The foundations of the tower shudder. Your form flickers from wispy to solid. You take his tea from his hands and drain it. A splash of milk, just the way you like it. You hand back the cup. “Get out of here, Anthony. Or I’ll make you disappear, too.”

Greerson reaches into a pocket. He pulls out a thick tome, papers sticking out from between the pages. You can see his slanting handwriting on the pages. “Thought you could do with some new reading material,” He says, and sets it on the table by the door.

You don’t let the greed for new knowledge show on your face. “Dangerous of you, isn’t it?” you say instead. “Giving me more knowledge when you know what I’ve done.”

Greerson smiles, a wide, feral thing. And that’s another reason you haven’t done to him what you’ve done to so many students and a teacher or two. He’s mad enough to do this more than once. “Oh come on,” he replies. “Like you don’t enjoy tearing apart my work.”

You hum and step back. “Get out of my tower, Anthony.”

He does, repairing the window with a word as he goes. He’s troublesome like that. You settle in a chair and begin looking over his notes.

Time to see what the madman has in store today.


End file.
